Christmasflavored Kiss
by YumeSangai
Summary: Um ano havia se passado, na Hyoutei Gakuen, Ootori estava feliz por ter passado de ano, mas com o Natal tão próximo e Shishido longe, não seria a mesma coisa...


**Christmas****-****flavored**** Kiss.**

Um ano havia se passado, na Hyoutei Gakuen os alunos comemoram os resultados e alguns lamentavam, era dia 23 de Dezembro e a neve enchia o pátio e todos não podiam estar mais felizes, tendo passado ou não. O elegante uniforme branco com a gravata vermelha se confundia na neve.

-Kabaji, eu estou tão feliz que você tenha continuado, eu não saberia mesmo o que fazer. – Disse Ootori suspirando.

-Por que está preocupado? Suas notas são as melhores. – Disse calmamente enquanto voltava a andar.

-Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer, é só que...

-Que?

-Eu estava pensando, todos já se formaram isso é um pouco solitário. – Disse timidamente.

-Não, não é. Nós sempre podemos nos encontrar.

-É, você tem razão. – Disse dando um sorriso satisfeito.

Eles caminharam até a entrada do colégio, Ootori falava sem parar e nem prestara atenção no garoto que estava parado no portão usando um boné virado e cara amarrada.

-Parece que o seu pedido foi atendido. – Disse Kabaji colocando a mão no ombro do amigo que o fitou com a sobrancelha erguida sem entender. – Boa sorte e Feliz Natal. – E com isso se afastou deixando Ootori com cara de idiota.

-Você não mudou em nada.

Aquela voz conhecida o fez arregalar os olhos, não acreditando quando pousou os olhos no ex-Senpai.

-Shishido-Senpai...

-Pare com isso. – Disse balançando a mão, dispensando a formalidade. – Nós não estudamos mais juntos, não sou seu Senpai.

-Mas...

-Essa é toda a felicidade em me ver? Estou decepcionado. – Disse dando um sorriso de lado fazendo com que o garoto fosse correndo o abraçar. – Oe, Oe. – Brincou acariciando as costas do amigo que o sufocava.

-Shishido... você não tinha se mudado? – Perguntou com o rosto escondido contra o pescoço do mais velho que sorria sinceramente.

-Eu me mudei, mas quis vir aqui pra dar um "alô", fiz errado?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto engolia o choro fazendo Ryou rir levemente.

-Você é mesmo uma criança. – Disse brincando com o cabelo dele.

Os curiosos começaram a aumentar, Shishido se afastou empurrando ligeiramente o amigo que secou rapidamente as lágrimas com o canto das mãos. Ele estava ainda mais bonito.

-Podemos ir comer em algum lugar? A viagem foi cansativa, sabe?

-Hai!

Shishido passou a mão pelos ombros do amigo e eles foram andando empurrando um ao outro desse jeito desengonçado enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas sempre movimentadas da cidade.

Algumas garotas riam baixinho e claramente apontavam para eles, Ootori não podia estar mais sem graça, Ryou fingia não perceber nada olhando sempre para frente, fazendo o caminho que ele não tinha esquecido até uma lanchonete.

-Ah e aí? Como foram as suas provas? – Perguntou de repente enquanto empurrava a porta e dava espaço para que ele entrasse primeiro.

-Já passei. – Disse sorrindo.

-Claro que sim.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa nos fundos, nem conseguiram abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa pois uma garçonete se aproximou com um largo sorriso, ela se curvou na mesa realçando os seios.

-O que vão querer?

-Ah... – Ootori pegou rapidamente o cardápio.

-Milk-Shake. – Disse sem pensar duas vezes, duvidava seriamente que o cardápio havia mudado nesse um ano.

-Qual sabor?

-Qualquer um, e traz um grande, tchau.

Ela saiu contrariada e batendo pé. Ootori escorregou na cadeira respirando fundo com o rosto ainda corado.

-O que? Você queria o telefone dela? Se quiser eu a chamo aqui.

-Não!

Ryou riu da expressão desesperada do amigo.

-Mas... Shishido, por que você voltou?

-Hun. – Ele sorriu debochado. – Eu estou curioso, você sempre me manda e-mails, mas mesmo tendo meu telefone você nunca me ligou, por quê?

-Ah... – E abaixou o rosto corado. – É que eu sempre uso o computador no colégio, então... é mais prático, sabe?

-Eu esperava uma ligação no meu aniversário...

-Eu... eu tentei, mas...

-É brincadeira. – E riu baixo. – Não ligo pra essas coisas, eu fiquei feliz que você tenha me mandando um e-mail as onze e cinquenta e nove, quando você mesmo disse que tinha que acordar cedo por causa de provas, fiquei honrado.

-Ah... – E sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

Uma outra garçonete se aproximou trazendo o pedido deles e se afastou rapidamente, fazendo os dois rirem baixinho. Shishido tomou um bom gole do Milk-shake de morango e empurrou o copo para frente na direção de Ootori que deu um sorriso sem graça.

-O que foi? Você não quer beber nada?

-Não é isso. – Disse rapidamente.

-Anda, eu não vou beber isso tudo sozinho, trate de me ajudar para que eu possa dizer o porquê de ter vindo até aqui. – E se ajeitou na cadeira apenas observando o amigo beber receosamente o Milk-shake.

-O-obrigado. – Murmurou depois de um pequeno gole e empurrou o copo ainda cheio para frente.

-Você nem bebeu!

-Eu bebi! De verdade!

Shishido olhou desconfiado, ma acabou dando de ombros tomando outro longo gole, Ootori o observava com o rosto ainda corado.

-Apenas beba um pouco mais. – Disse devolvendo-lhe o copo.

-Hn...

Dessa vez não houve comentários ou qualquer sinal de negação, ele aceitou prontamente bebendo um bom gole fazendo Ryou dar um sorriso de satisfação.

-Shishido, quando você vai embora?

-Hoje no último trem.

-Ah... – Murmurou decepcionado abaixando o rosto, batendo com os dedos na mesa, mas o pequeno barulho das unhas batendo na tábua de madeira foi impedido quando a mão de Ryou parou sobre as dele, fazendo com que Ootori erguesse o rosto.

-Eu ficaria mais, só que eu vim sem avisar, sabe? Até o meu irmão está lá em casa...

-Não, eu entendo, Shishido-san tem coisas importantes a fazer.

As mãos de Ryou se fecharam com um pouco mais de força nas do amigo.

-Choutarou, eu só não posso ficar. Eu quero, mas não posso.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe, é só qu—

Shishido colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Ootori.

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar.

Shishido jogou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e puxou o amigo pelo pulso. A calçada já estava branca e as pessoas andavam bem encasacadas, carregando sacolas e algumas se arriscavam a fazer compras em cima da hora.

É claro que o fluxo dos trens e metrôs era imenso, mas ainda faltava algum tempo para que Ryou tivesse que se preocupar em voltar pra casa a tempo. Com isso eles caminharam pelas ruas movimentadas de mãos dadas, soprando o ar gelado.

-Shishido...

-Hn?

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Eu não sei. – Disse rindo. – Mas aqui é bem melhor, ne? – E olhou em volta, a neve caia silenciosa, o branco na rua era perfeito, não havia marca de pés ou de rodas de carros, as construções eram apenas muros com suas lojas viradas na outra avenida.

-É tão.... lindo. – Disse incrédulo olhando para o céu, fechando os olhos ao sentir os pequenos flocos de neve baterem no rosto.

-Choutarou. – O chamou com um sorriso suave.

-Sim?

-Feliz natal. – E tirou do bolso do casaco uma caixa fina prateada com um laço vermelho no meio.

-Shishido.... não me diga que você veio aqui só pra me entregar isso? – Perguntou incrédulo enquanto aceitava o presente.

-Se eu mandasse por correio não seria a mesma coisa e eu também queria vê-lo.

-Ah... – E com o rosto corado ele desfez o laço, mas a mão parou no ar com receio de ver o conteúdo. – Eu posso abrir? – Perguntou olhando para Ryou que acenou com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Ootori ficaram do tamanho de pratos, ele tocou com as mãos trêmulas o crucifixo de prata.

-Shi-shishido...

-Espero que seja do seu agrado.

-É claro! – E apertou o crucifixo contra o peito.

-Deixe-me colocá-lo em você. – Pediu estendendo a mão. Ootori entregou o cordão e ficou de costas respirando fundo. Ryou prendeu rapidamente o cordão.

-Obrigado, mas... eu não comprei nenhum presente pra você, eu... não sabia... Nós podemos olhar algumas lojas agora. – E puxou a manga do uniforme olhando para o relógio. – Se corrermos poderemos pegar algumas abertas, talvez sejam as mais cheias, mas ainda vão estar funcionando e não se recusar em atende—

Se calou quando Ryou se aproximou tocando suavemente seu rosto.

-Não precisa comprar nada, mas eu posso cobrar agora o meu presente.

-O que? – Perguntou piscando seguidamente confuso.

-Não vá reclamar.

Shishido ergueu ligeiramente o corpo, selando seus lábios com os próprios, Ootori arregalou os olhos, mas rapidamente os fechou, sentindo o coração bater forte como se quisesse sair pela boca.

A mão que antes lhe acariciava o rosto passara para sua nuca, brincando com os cabelos encaracolados e cinzas. As mãos de Ootori envolveram o pescoço do menor, unindo ainda mais os lábios num beijo mais exigente.

Afinal, ansiara tanto por aquele momento, não ficaria satisfeito com algo tão simples, queria mais, queria que ultrapassasse as expectativas e devaneios. Shishido não poderia estar mais satisfeito, se beijaram afoitamente, as línguas explorando toda a boca, mordidas nos lábios e alguns múrmuros ininteligíveis.

Eles se separaram quando precisaram de ar, ambos com as maças do rosto vermelhas e respirando fortemente pela boca, eles sorriam cúmplices enquanto trocavam um olhar carinhoso.

-Feliz Natal. – Shishido disse dando um sorriso de lado.

-Feliz Natal, espero que tenha gostado do meu presente. – Disse Ootori rindo levemente.

-Foi o melhor presente de todos, tanto que acho que vou vir visitá-lo mais vezes...

-Quantas vezes?

-Várias. – Sussurrou antes de roubar-lhe outro beijo.

Ele não se importava com nada, horário, obrigações ou promessas, desde que estivesse com ele.

No meio das ruas cheias, eles caminharam de mãos dadas, seus dedos quebraram o elo quando Shishido se afastou para comprar a passagem para o ultimo horário do trem.

-Parece que já está na hora. – Disse conferindo o horário do ticket com o grande relógio que estava preso à parede.

-Não é tão longe assim, você pode vir me visitar.

-Eu posso?

-É claro, eu teria o maior prazer em recebê-lo em minha casa.

-Mas e os seus pais?

-E daí? – Deu um sorriso de lado. – Ficamos apenas eu e você no meu quarto. – Sussurrou piscando um olho fazendo o rosto do mais alto avermelhar-se.

-Shishido!

-Não quer?

-É claro que eu quero. – Disse constrangido.

-Me manda um email?

-Eu te ligo.

Shishido riu.

-A gente se vê. – Disse piscando e caminhando para entrar no trem quando teve o braço segurado e fora forçado a se virar recebendo um selinho nos lábios. – Cho-choutarou...? – O chamou com o rosto corado.

-Agora sim. – Sorriu com o rosto vermelho. – Bom Natal.

-O mesmo. – E entrou no trem.

Ootori acenou e rapidamente se afastou parando meio da rua olhando para o céu negro vendo os pequenos flocos de neve caírem, em seu rosto um sorriso sincero se formou.

-Mal posso esperar para chegar Janeiro.

**Fim.**

**N/A: **Eu sei que o ano letivo no Japão não é igual ao nosso, mas... Isso é uma fanfic, certo? Então vamos fingir que funciona desse jeito.

É a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fanfic desse casal, eu dei uma olhada na ficha deles e o Ootori apesar de ser mais alto é um ano mais novo, espero que tudo tenha ficado claro.


End file.
